Giratina Lives Under My Bed
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: What happens when a lonely girl Tinagira meets Giratina? and they both save the world. While they try their relationship undercover. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Tinagira belongs to me. TinagiraXGiratina at some parts.
1. The Beginning Dark Forest of New Friends

Giratina Lives Under my Bed

**Giratina Lives Under My Bed**

**By Emzee**

Here is the slightly dark story about a girl with a (somewhat) unbreakable bond with a Pokemon she cares (and did sneak) into her room. While not so popular in school she has a plan to get back even with that "SO PERFECT ANNA MAY". While her busy and neglectful parents have no idea what she's doing.

**"Giratina I know you're really not that wimpy…SO GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!"**

"**I…I…. Can't…I…-"**

"**DON'T GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR DUMB EXCUSES!"**

"**I…told...you...I…can-"**

"**Be that way you stupid pathetic worthless nothi-"**

"**AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH"**

"**See? I told you I could fight" Said Giratina blasting off another shadow force.**

**Seeing the chance Giratina quickly escaped thought the dimension gap to the "main world."**

**Back in the "main world" Tinagira sat monotonously though a "How to Properly take Care your Pokemon" class. Not paying attention she looked at her sketchbook and found one of her teacher Mrs.Anndetta being eaten by a Grimer. Looking at it she smiled. But out of nowhere a little voice that belonged to "Little Ms.Perfect Anna May" Hollered "Mrs.Anndetta! Mrs.Anndetta! "Weirdo Tinagira isn't paying attention again!"**

**Now knowing that both Tinagira and Anna May weren't exactly BFFs Mrs.Anndetta knew oh so well what to do and say.**

**"Anna May it's not nice to call people names or holler in the middle of class." "But you Tinagira" pointing her finger "Please do try to pay attention"**

**Shooting an extremely nasty look at Tinagira, Anna May went back to listening to Mrs.Anndetta. But Tinagira just smiled and looked "all candy sweet" as she herself listened to Mrs.Anndetta.**

**RINGGGGG! "Great the lunch bell…just what I wanted" Looking in her backpack she realized that her mom Shelly had forgotten her lunch again. "Great third time this week."**

**Walking as slow as possible now to the lunchroom she couldn't help but thinking that she didn't belong here. Just something seemed to be nagging her that she was called to do something much greater than go though a never ending cycle of "What a weirdo!" all day. **_**Like heck yeah like that'll ever happen.**_

**At the lunchroom Anna May and her friend Brittany just had to comment on how Tinagira had on one to sit with and was sitting alone like usual. "Look at poor Tinagira, she has no friends and sits alone how funny!" **_**Dang! They had to notice…some day I'm going to get her…some how…some- **_**RINGGGG! **_**Thank god the bell! **_

**Some how she managed to survive the rest of the day and then got on the bus (alone of course) and walked miserably home. **_**I'm home but what is there to do?**_

Now Giratina not know a glimpse of where he was or what to do looked around in almost like a trance. Nothing looked familiar compared to the reverse world. Instead of the inky darkness and tranquillity that he was used to there was light with sounds that were extremely unfamiliar. Only though stories told from his brother and sister had he'd ever been in the "main world". Seeing that there was light streaming all over him he best decided to go some place quiet and dark to think.

**Soon after he had found a quiet place to hide Giratina also realized that he must heal if ever thinking of returning to the reverse world.**

**Thinking that over because right now there was so many threats against him that he'd be caught immediately and being put back into the situation he was in last that he so narrowly escaped.**

**The sun started to set and things started to make more sense, he found out that he was in that region of Sinnoh and the date was September 17****th****. But that was only according to the stars that he'd had been forced to learn and memorize. Then suddenly felt the strain on his mind and body from thinking he fell forcefully asleep.**

**His dreams were pleasant, playing flashbacks of what life was before chaos took over the reverse world. His old house where he lived with his family, his brother and sister, and most importantly when he was truly happy. **

**Then the nightmares set in with "GO! GO! LEAVE! I'LL TAKE THEM OUT WHILE YOU ESCAPE!" in a high pitched scream from his mother. **

**But...But…I might never see you again!"**

"**I can't leave you here!" **

"**Go your life means more than mine!"**

"**Mother how…how…HOW CAN YOU HONESTLY SAY THAT?!"**

"**Just remember no matter what I still will always love you and your brother and sister…SO GET AWAY WHILE YOU CAN!"**

**Just sneaking one last peek at his mother Giratina narrowly escaped out of his house.**

**Jerking himself awake Giratina awoken to the light of sunrise and though he should get going before he caught any attention. Especially human attention, he'd heard and seen them before and (it seemed) like he always got into trouble with them and (by now) learned not to bother with them. He also had to remind himself that this was not on a vacation and had to be always alert in case he would to be ambushed at any time. Setting down the rules for himself, he continued to try self-healing in the safety of a dark quiet forest.**

**In town a little distance away Tinagira woke herself finding another day to do something with herself. Taking a quick glance at her calendar she saw that it was the Saturday. **_**Great the weekend no Anna May but nothing to do here either.**_** Going downstairs her parents were already up and about and had left the house for the day. Then she noticed the clock, which said 9:30AM. "My, I slept late today!" "Oh well that's what weekends are for!" she said cheerfully. But no one answered but she was to use to that to care.**

**After breakfast alone (O.K. you could call it brunch seeing that it was so late) she grabbed her one Pokemon (Lucario) for protection and went off into the forest a little ways out of town.**

**Reaching the forest Tinagira sat down under the shade of a tree. Thinking how to entertain herself a familiar snotty voice came into her field of hearing. "Hurry up we can lose-" "Hey Tinagira what ya doin' in the forest?"**

**As quickly as possible Tinagira got up and sprinted deeper into the so-called "unknown" part of forest. Not even looking back once at Anna May too much in fear of her being followed. "Crap we lost her… oh well she'll get lost and won't be coming back."**

**Thinking that she lost Anna May, Tinagira finally stopped running and took a breath of air, which suddenly was turned very cold.**

**Leaning against a tall tree she started thinking about how to get home.**

**Then a voice out of nowhere said in a ghastly tone "I feel like that all the time." To here such a strange voice in the dark woods was so unexpected that it made her jump suddenly. The voice continued "To always run and never know when it is safe enough to even catch your breath? I guess I'm not alone." The voice gave a raspy laugh then stopped suddenly.**

"**Who…Who…are you!?" Tinagira cried out in fright. "The world has given me many names child, but Giratina is sufficient.**

"**Can you show yourself?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Could you?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Reveal you physical state?"**

"**But I already am."**

"**Where the heck are you then! I can't see you!"**

"**Look up."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Do it!" it hissed.**

**To Tinagira's total embarrassment the Pokemon like thing was sitting on a branch right up above her.**

"**Oh I…I…umm didn't know I'm sorry!"**

"**Whatever."**

"**Oh... well I'm sorry too, I'm just tryin' to be polite!" she said sarcastically.**

"**So who and what are you?"**

"**Do humans always ask so many questions?"**

**(Huh? What does it mean?)**

"**Well to answer your question, my name I already told you but I'll it again is Giratina and I guess I'd fall in the category Pokemon".**

"**Owwww!" Suddenly a sharp pain shot up Giratina's side.**

"**What's the matter? Are you hurt or something?"**

"**Well…umm I guess."**

"**Oh you are! Can I do anything for you?"**

"**You're very strange aren't you?"**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**I say that because you just met me and have no idea who I am but yet you help me? That's strange."**

"**Oh well I just think that's the right thing to do."**

"**Whatever."**

"**Is that your favorite word!?" Tinagira shouted. That's like the only thing you've been saying to me!"**

**-Silence- "Well if you could do one thing… It's sorta a little not really that important…"**

"**What!?"**

**(Sigh) "The only thing I really need is a place to hide."**

"**That's it! I thought you'd want something larger than that!"**

"**I'll probably think of more…"**

"**That's ok!"**

**(??)**

"**All you'd have to do is come live with me!"**

"**Are you really serious? Ha! I can think of like hundreds of problems with that!"**

"**Like what?"**

"**Like what!? Everything!**

"**Name one."**

"**Umm well wouldn't you think that someone in your house know that I'm there?"**

"Ha! What a thought! My parents probably forget I exist! They wouldn't ever know."

"**Ok problem solved, next how long will I be alone during the day?"**

"**Well I do go to school, so I'm not there about six hours a day."**

"**Perfect."**

"**And finally the last thing, do you have a dark place in your room where it's dark all the time?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I can't ideally survive in full sunlight for very long. Why do you think I'm in a dark quiet forest?"**

"**Well there's under my bed…"**

"**Excellent!"**

"**How it that excellent?! It's not very large and it's very dusty."**

"**I like that. Greatly."**

"**Why?"**

"**Don't you think that's an nice environment?"**

"**No… Well actually now that you say it sorta yeah."**

"**And besides it keeps the term "There's a monster under my bed" thing if yah know."**

"**Ha!"**

"**Yah know, even though we just met I think I'm gonna like you."**

**Strangely Tinagira was thinking the same thing but was to busy laughing with her new friend to notice.**

**Suddenly reality set in and Tinagira exclaimed "Oh no look at the time! It's so late! And I don't know how to get back to town!"**

"**Ha! C'mon I'll take you, Actually I'll fly you there!"**

"**No!"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Your still hurt! Don't waste your precious energy on me!"**

"**Whatever you say, then just get on my back, it's a bit of a way to town."**

**Tinagira not knowing what to expect, Giratina started walking slowly towards the direction of the town.**

**They got home around 6:30PM seeing that they got funnily lost several times. Entering the house Tinagira saw that her parents weren't there. **_**Figures they wouldn't be here.**_** "Let's go upstairs now."**

**Tinagira lead Giratina up the staircase and showed it where her bedroom was. And also showed it where her parent bedroom was. "This is where my parents are when there home don't go there you'll just likely get caught." "You wouldn't want that!" said Tinagira cheerfully. "But really don't worry much. When they actually are home you can definitely hear them!"**

"Let's go back to my room so you can settle in." As they were walking towards her room she heard the door open.

"**There's my parents! You better hide!" Tinagira whispered.**

**Giratina quickly ran and hide under the bed, which he just fit into.**

**"Tinagira where are you? We're home." "Coming!" she replied.**

"**I'll come back with table scrapes." Tinagira promised Giratina. "Hope you like take out or chicken!" Then she ran downstairs to join her parents.**

**"So did anything happen today?" Tinagira's father Archie asked. Tinagira just smiled and said "just a ordinary day nothing happened." She said with a slight laugh. "Well that's good, nothing is better than something sometimes!" After that her father let out a hoarse laugh ending with a cough. "Are you ok?" Tinagira asked. "Oh it's nothing."**

**Trying to change the subject Tinagira asked "So umm… what's for dinner?"**

"**Well what do you think?"**

"**Umm… take out pizza?"**

"**No."**

"**Take out Chinese?"**

"**No."**

"**What then?"**

"**Lemon chicken and something else."**

"**But we have that like every night!"**

"**Don't complain."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because that's the only reasonably priced product in the store anymore."**

**Later at the dinner table not listening to her parents Tinagira thought about how to resolve her problems with Anna May but only briefly because then she was interrupted by a noise upstairs. "What was that?" Her mother asked. "Oh probably nothing much."**

**She started eating extremely fast so she could get upstairs as quickly as possible. "Why are you eating so fast?" "Oh I'm uh…just tired I ran around town all day. I want to get to bed." "Well that's certainly a change usually you'd be begging to stay up by now!" "I'm done!" Tinagira spat as she ran upstairs.**

**As she knew it was safe to talk she said "What are you trying to do!? Get caught!?"**

"**Well God knows what's under your bed! It's not anything like you said! **

"**What do you mean?! It's fine! I used to hide under there all the time so I wouldn't have to take a bath!"**

"**Then it's probably been a few years since you've done that cuz I think it's not like a pictured it at all!"**

"**What in the livin' world do you want from me now? Gold, chocolate, money, food, anything else the Tinagira maid service is in full swing now! Just ask and I'll wave my magic wand and it'll appear!" "Dang! I don't want to talk to you eva'!**

"**Tinagira! Who are you yelling at?" Tinagira's mom asked.**

"Oh nothin' just stupid "Super Smash Brothers Brawl" my dang partner Wario just KO'ed me and I lost!"

"**Oh just wondering try to keep it down I'm paying bills."**

"**Sorry!"**

"**That's Ok Tinagira."**

**After her mom replied a slight sigh and laugh could be heard.**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Oh me? Tinagira don't worry 'bout me just yourself ok?"**

**"So you talk to someone who doesn't act that you're even there but you won't talk to me?"**

"**I said I'm not talking to you f'eva!"**

_**We'll see how long that lasts…gwah ha ha ha…**_** Giratina thought deviously.**


	2. Thanksgiving Giratina's family

The next morning Tinagira woke up and was reminded that it was Sunday. Coffee Day. The one day she knew she could have coffee without the "Kids can't have coffee Tinagira, it's bad for you." But Sunday Tinagira's parents saw that day was for rewarding yourself and relaxing.

**So she went downstairs and greeted her parents warmly. Another reason she liked Sundays was she could be with her parents without interruptions. No work, no school, no nothing, just a complete day with her parents. But every silver cloud has a very BIG black lining. Because that was the day they got slammed with phone calls, IMs, you name it.**

**Then it hit her, "**_**Grrrrr… that "thing" it still in my room**_**." **_**I better feed "it"…Hope he likes "it'… **_**evil smirk **

**When she got to her room she shoved the food scrapes under the bed; hoping that it would hurt him. Or at least hit him in the face. Hard. To her great satisfaction she heard a very annoyed grunt coming from under her bed. She suspected to then have a "all out brawl" but she didn't. For her pure curiosity she looked under the bed a saw that Giratina was still sleeping, and snoring loudly, with food smeared all over his face. "YOU LITTLE ANNOYING B!!" :-o**

**Immediately Giratina work up, looked at Tinagira and bellowed "YOU HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!"**

"**WELL IF YOU COULD QUIT BEING SUCH A PAIN IN THE A!!"**

"**THAT'S IT! I KNEW STAYING HERE WAS A BAD IDEA! FROM THE START! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW-"**

**TINAGIRA! I'M NOT FOOLING! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?! WHO'S THAT MALE VOICE?! I WANT ANSWERS, NOW! OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE…"**

"**SHUT UP MOM!!"**

"**HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR OWN MOM! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE NOW-"**

"**I SAID I'LL EXPLAIN LATER-"**

"**THAT'S IT I'M COMING UP! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE NOTHIN' ON, DOING HOMEWORK, OF KILLIN' YOURSELF, WHICH YOU'LL WANT TO DO WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!! :-O "**_**Oh crap I've done it now…**_**"**

**Looking panicked, Tinagira saw that Giratina suddenly disappeared. "**_**That loser**_**…**_**coward.**_**"**

**Tinagira's mom charged in like a raging bull or something, she never had seen her so mad. The reason why Tinagira was so shocked was when she usually got in trouble she got the "evil look" or the "just don't do it next time" thing. But what she just did was destroy her highest family value RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!!**

**The consequence was harsh, and what was it? You ask? Well it wazzzzzzzz… **

**1.No friends over (That's ok she didn't have any)**

**2. No Wii (worst punishment eva')**

**3. And I can't leave my room (unless it's school) (ABSOLUTELY THE WORST PUNISHMENT!!) (She had to listen to Giratina babble and insult her all day)**

**About two months later when her punishment was over, looking at the calendar she heard her mom say it was soon to be Thanksgiving. **_**Her favorite holiday, sarcastically speaking of course. Who seriously likes a bunch of noxious, perfumed, unfashionable, and relatives askin' how are ya? How's school? And the ever feared "Look how tall you got!" Ugh! it the most sickening and terrible holiday ever. Just sickening. Period. The food is even worse, and why? If you haven't got the clue yet my parents are terrible cooks. Why do you think we have take-out all the time?**_

**Going upstairs now feeling gloomier that she'd be spending all day tomorrow listening to boring adult conversations she decided to go upstairs and let off some steam.**

**When she got there she saw that Giratina was sitting very comfortably on **_**her**_** bed. Sigh "Giratina I'm not even going to get mad with you today. Not in the mood. Sigh Said Tinagira in a tired unhappy voice. "What's wrong?" Giratina questioned almost interested. "Well tomorrow's Thanksgiving."**

**"What's that?"**

**"Oh yeah you don't know it's a holiday where your relatives come over your house and your suppose to be thankful of what you have."**

**"Sounds dumb."**

**"Well it's not all that bad…"**

**"Well be lucky you even have a family…"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Oh never mind I shouldn't of told you."**

**"Come on please? Please?"**

"**Oh fine then sit down, this is a long story…"**

** "A long time ago in another dimension I had a family, a brother, sister, mother, father and me. I had a happy and wealthy life, nice clothes, yard, huge house, and every toy imaginable. Then tension set in. My father suddenly gave me the cold shoulder. He wouldn't talk to me. When we got into arguments he'd always take my brother and sister's side. He just Loved my brother and sister, 'There SO wonderful and perfect, why can't you be like that?' Then it got worse, he started yelling at me because I different from the rest of the family. But the cloud had a silver lining; I guess (rolling his eyes.) No matter what I did or was my mother loved me, unconditionally. She always was at my defense when my dad pressed charges against me when it wasn't fair to me."**

**"Then my dad left and never came back. It was during the middle of the night, packed his things and left, never said goodbye. In the morning when we all realized that he was gone a blanket of tense grief embraced us all. Many years later after we all recovered we were sleeping and I heard the fire alarm quickly I got myself out but I waited for the others. For two minutes I waited in pure anxiety, than without thinking I ran back into the house. Then…It…happened… I saw my mother fight my father thought the flames. When my father saw me he lunged. My mother block my father and screamed "GET OUT I'LL DEAL WITH HIM! GO! FORGET ME!" I ran out of the house and never looked back. Then I lived as a nomad and met my father again. He started to attack me, then I narrowly escaped. Then I meet you! ******

**"That…that…that story it's…heart-breaking." Tinagira sobbed through tears. Just then she suddenly found herself crying on her bed into pillow. Giratina just telling a story he has never told anyone was pretty emotional as well. Then found himself crying and hugging the girl tightly in his own arms. Barely whispering she said "It's ok…ok…I'll be your family. You'll never be lonely again."**

**"Tinagira Dinnnnnnaaa!"**

"**I have to go…I'm sorry."**

"**That's ok"**

**Walking out of the room Giratina added, "Just come…back…"**

**When Tinagira came downstairs her parents were already at the table. "Ah! Tinagira what wrong with your face?!" Tinagira mother cried. "It look like you been crying!" "What's the matter?" "Tell me!"**

**"Oh that it's really nothing…"**

**The rest of dinner was uneventful except her mom started to talk about Thanksgiving. "Now remember Tinagira you **_**are**_** grateful for what we have. Right?" "Of course I am. I know what ****this**** Holiday means to me. What about you?" Shelly completely baffled by Tinagira's response could only say, "Why ask such a question?"**

**Tinagira already halfway up the stairs quietly responded "I **_**know**_** what this holiday means to me, a friend showed me how."**

**Tinagira walked slowly upstairs ignoring her parent murmurs and let the peace of her room embrace her like a fragrance. Giratina appeared and look slightly tired and hurt. **

**"So ummm…tell me more-only if you want to!- about your family. If you don't want to talk I understand. Completely." **

** "That's ok, I think I'm beginning to really trust you. So I'm going to tell you more. You're probably wondering about my parents. Their names? Not really important but if you must know theirs were Arzceaus (Ar-see-a-as) and Heyarku." (Hey-ark-oo) "My traitor brother and sister's names were Daiki (great tree) and Yukiko. (snow child) My own real name? It's ummm…Takahiro that means valuable or great. Obviously my mother named me, my dad would of named me Haisha which means 'Loser. My mother always saw something in me no one else saw. Something of value, but that thought was always beaten down by my father. That's ok. I don't really see my father anymore anyway.**

**Trying to change the subject seeing that Giratina started to get all emotional again. "So can I have a name? A cool Japanese name? Like your family's?" "Fine you can you could be Hakumei that means 'Twilight' you like it?" Tinagira or now Hakumei said, "I love it Giratina." Hugging Giratina. "Oh and seeing you have a Japanese name you can call me Takahiro. "Ugh look at the time! It's 10:00 already! Time to go to bed!"**

**This time Takahiro didn't run under the bed, he just sat there. "Wanna sleep with me in the bed tonight?" Immediately Takahiro's face lit up and said, "Never crossed my mind…"**

**Both Takahiro and Hakumei drifted off to a calm peaceful sleep. **


	3. ADAP & escapetation

**The next morning seeing that it was Monday… Time 4 school! Very groggily Tinagira dragged herself to the bathroom to get ready. Looking at her face she looked like the fashion and hair disaster of the year**_**. Grrr my hair, face, and clothes…God! I need a make over! **_

**Looking at Giratina in the other room she was that he was already up, and was sitting on her bed. Smiling very strangely. When she was done in the bathroom she asked him why he was smiling so funny. "Why? Why am I smiling? Well because you look so funny!" Saying that while he rolled on the bed laughing hysterically. "Well I can't look good all the time!" "More like never!"**

**"What do you want me to do?!"**

"**You need a makeover. Bad."**

_**Wow how'd he know?**_

"**What do you want me to do?"**

"**I'll do your makeover."**

"**Ha! You? Looks who's talking!"**

"**Grrr just let me do it!"**

**--Ten minutes later--**

"**Tinagira it's 8:15! Time for breakfast! NOW!"**

"**Coming!"**

**(Tinagira runs downstairs)**

"**Oh! Tinagira your appearance! Umm…I like it? Just eat your breakfast."**

**A few minutes later the bus came. Promptly Tinagira stood outside like usual. At school everyone stared at her, finally not taking it any longer she went to the lav to go look in the mirror. Immediately Tinagira saw why everyone looked at her all day. Dark eye shadow, mascara, dark lipstick, and skull earrings with ruby eyes**_**. Grrr… Giratina I should have never trusted you…**_

**At the same time Tinagira was looking at her so-called "dark side" her mom decided to clean out under her bed and dust a little. While that was all happening Giratina all of a sudden thought it would be ok for him to look around her room. When he saw her Mp3 player he almost automatically wanted to know what was on it. So he popped the headphones over his "ears" (hey he doesn't have ears!) and listened away. Tinagira's mom trudged upstairs ready for an all-day cleaning disaster. Opening the door she burst in loudly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!X999 WHAT IN THE NAME ARE YOU?? Giratina's little shrine of music was shattered by her mom's scream. Strangely he screamed as well. (BIZZANNNNN!) She ran out of that room faster than an Olympic runner (10!). She ran to the phone and franticly called the "Association for Dangerous and Abusive Pokemon. (ADAP) "Help! I have an unknown Pokemon on my bed! I'm scared to death! I've never seen a Pokemon like that! Help! -Sobs- "OK ok ma'am we'll come ASAP. –Hangs up-**

**Then without even putting the phone on the receiver she dialed 201-894-2937 the number to Stonewall Elementary School.**

**Tinagira back in class starting to really like her new look was in Biology when she heard a announcement on the loud speaker: "Will Tinagira Marason (MAR-uh-sun) please report to the main office for dismissal." Tinagira wondered on the way to the office with her stuff what her mom or dad would want with her**_**. Hey maybe it's some kind of reward…**_

**The whole car ride was silent and Tinagira was as clueless as ever of what was going on. The second they were in the driveway her mom exploded. "TINAGIRA DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT "THING" IN YOUR ROOM!?" Even though she knew what her mom was talking about she acted like she didn't know. "What can I see?" Hesitantly her mom said "Fine." Tinagira sprinted up the stairs and into her room. "WHAT DID YOU DO TAKAHIRO?!"**

"**No time to talk the ADAP people are coming!"**

"**The Association for Dangerous and Abusive Pokemon?" **

"**Yes yes them! We have to hurry!"**

"**Where to?"**

"**Somewhere! We need to run to the woods! The city! Anywhere I can't get caught!"**

"**Ok lets go to the forest where I met you."**

**They both squeezed though the window and ran to the dark forest. "I think were safe now Hakumei."**

"**That was close."**

_**Almost like before.**_** Takahiro thought**_**. Is my whole life running from something? **_**Thinking about it for a second he found himself saying:**_** "**_**Hakumei I know I sound crazy, but how would you like to help me stop my father from ruining the NextWorld? And maybe winning some love back from him. You can ****obviously**** say no but—"**

**"Takahiro I'd LOVE to."**

"**Really? Really? You will?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Why do you say yes so quickly without thinking? it is very dangerous."**

"**I've never told anyone but I'd always thought that I had a higher purpose in life. To do something important."**

"**Then I guess its destiny. Aren't I lucky I met you?"**

"**Your right!" Throwing her head back and laughing.**

_**Destiny…Destiny…Could it really be?**_** Hakumei thought.**


	4. Staffs and Temporal Palace

**"So Takahiro- what will saving the NextWorld comprise of?"**

"**Well running, running, running, surviving, fighting, navigating and kicking my brother's, sister's and most of all my father butt."**

"**Sounds fun- cuz you know—"**

"**Well it's not all fun"**

"**C'mon lets go!"**

**Giratina is then shown pointing towards the city park.**

"**The city park? Why would we need to go there?"**

"**Because there is a potential tunnel to the NextWorld there. Let's go-now."**

**Without question Hakumei followed Takahiro to the park. Seeing that it was 12:30 everyone was on their lunch break. So they hid behind a tree until they thought it was safe. In the very back of the park a moss-covered statue was in between three trees. Nature would had degraded a normal statue and eventually crumble it; but this certain one still looked as if it was carved yesterday. (Without the moss.) The statue was of three dragons that she had seen in a mythology textbook. One of water, one of steel, and one of death and chaos. Then a reindeer like Pokemon looking down on them. On the statue engraved on it was "TO THE POKEMON WHO SHAPED THE POKEMON UNIVERSES"**

"**Takahiro is that …you?" Takahiro didn't answer quickly then said "Yes and my brother and sister and my father. "Wow, your brother and sister are Dialga and Palkia? How cool!" "Yeah cool...until you actually met them, really honestly, but there're drones, they follow my father's order because they're afraid of being banished…like me… weaklings…."**

**Nonchalantly Takahiro tapped Dialga's diamond and both of Palkia's pearls and the middle of Giratina's chest. The jeweled ruby eyes glowed eerily and the statue seemed to open up and split revealing a dark inky portal. "This is it, are you sure you want to come with me? This is your last chance to say no."**

**Quickly Hakumei shot back "Nev'a!"**

**Takahiro and Hakumei walked into the portal not knowing what was ahead and what they were leaving behind.**

**The NextWorld was nothing like Hakumei expected, bubbles with figments of land were seemingly floating in a void. "So where do we start?"**

**"Where do we start?"**

"**We need to go to the First Cemetery, Temporal Palace, Spacial Labyrinth, then the Crystal Palace-where my father is."**

"**OK lets go then."**

**And Takahiro and Hakumei start on a journey full of danger, detestation, and maybe…destiny.**

**"So what do we do at those places?"**

"**Well the only way we can defeat my father is by collecting the three staffs, the Staff of Darkness, Staff of Time, and the Staff of Space." The way we get to the staffs is by defeating the guardian of that certain staff."**

**"I get it now so the staffs are the prize to defeating the guardian?"**

"**No, the guardian are to solely protect the staffs infinite power."**

"**So where to first?"**

"**First Cemetery."**

**Takahiro and Hakumei then fly to the bubble with First Cemetery on it and enter the bubble. The inkyness melts away and mist and fear filled the air instead. Ancient gravestones litter the ground and a distant scream is heard. "So this is it…" "Yes First Cemetery. C'mon follow me."**

** As they walked through the graveyard Hakumei noticed that this cemetery was unlike any she'd ever seen. Creepy stone structures were in unknown patterns and shapes. Coming into view was another stone statue like the one in the park; instead this one was of Giratina only. Giratina put his hand on the statue's head and it split, reveling a coffin. Giratina opened the coffin and took out a staff-like object with a black glowing crystal. "This is the Staff of Darkness. One of the three great staff." **

**Then Takahiro and Hakumei telelported to their next destination Temporal Palace. The palace was exquisite with beautiful steel and blue structures and architect. When they were inside Hakumei couldn't help looking up at the ceiling looked like it seemingly went on forever. Takahiro just shrugged it off like it like he saw this kind of thing everyday. The staircase was just as marvelous marble steps, polish steel banisters, and railings that looked like hourglasses. As much as Hakumei wanted to walk up the stairs and admire the splendor forever they didn't have the time.**

** "Hey to save us time get on my back."**

**Then Hakumei climbed on Takahiro's back and effortless he took flight. It took them a good 15 minutes to get to the top even at such a high speed. At the top a long hallway stretched to a silver door, statues of legendary pokemon lined the hall. When they got to the door Takahiro opened it with great caution knowing it could be risky to shock what ever was on the other side of the door.**

**The door opened with a shriek and a temporary shadow covered whatever was sitting regally on a throne. When the figure came into view Dialga appeared sitting on the throne looking relatively conceited.**

"**Daiki! I knew it must have been you!" What have you and Yukiko done to the NextWorld? You're not helping it! You're destroying it!" **

"**I'm sorry Takahiro!" Dialga sobbed. "I had no power over Palkia or Arceus! I could do nothing!"**

"**Liar! I didn't come to all the way here just to hear your crappy sob-story excuses! You could have stood up to them both…But you didn't cuz you were afraid of being banished and losing your place on the fat throne you sit on! You coward!"**

**Then Dialga started crying this time, for real. "Taaka…hiiirro…I'mm...I'm sorrry…your right…I'm a pathetic and weak help me to find my way."**

**"Hey Takahiro who the human child?"**

"**She's my partner Tinagira a.k.a. Hakumei she is going to help us save the NextWorld."**

"**Ha! A little human child is going to help us defeat the most powerful living being alive?!"**

"**Yes a little human child she is…but do not underestimate her…**

**--Dead Silence--**

**"So what do we need to do?"**

"**Do you have the Time staff?"**

"**Why yes right here."**

**Dialga held out his hand and a Staff of polished steel and dark blue with a diamond on the top appeared in his hand. "Here it is."**

"**Good." **

"**Well we need to go to Spatial Labyrinth and get the Staff of Space."**

"**Then it's the Spatial Labyrinth we go to next."**

_**I really hope Palkia is as flexible as Dialga was… **_**Takahiro thought but he knew he'd probably be wrong.**


	5. Palkia's Posscession and defeatation

**The newly formed trio teleported to the Spatial Labyrinth while Dialga filled the other two in the details on his father's doings. **

"**He is at a down time and isn't really planning any attack on the NextWorld. But he is planning to target the MainWorld."**

"**THE MAIN WORLD?! Is he completely freaking insane?! He can't do that!" Takahiro shouted and several bubbles of space rippled. **

"**I thought that as well…but he's gone power mad. And has created a device that an allow him to enter the NextWorld and MainWorld at will."**

**Takahiro then put his hands on his head and started breathing heavily and gritted his teeth. "Every…thing…every…time…he…has…to… RUIN EVERYTHING!!!"**

"**Takahiro please were doing as well as we can! The only thing we can do is go to Special Labyrinth.**

"**I'm sorry I know your trying I just…"**

"**We understand."**

"**Hey were here!"**

**In front of them looked like a maze with faintly pink glass walls.**

"**So how do we get there?"**

"**Hell, the only way to ever do this CHARGE!!!"**

**The trio then charged though the glass and strangely it shattered into little glass pebbles.**

**A large pitch-black chamber followed the bright room now behind them. The only light was a little circle of light shining on something white and was at one time a brilliant pink. A dead voice followed "Why are you here…Taka…Hiro…and if it isn't Daiki… and a child is she a snack?"**

"**You!" Daiki screamed. "Where is Palkia or Yukiko whatever she goes by now!"**

"**Palkia? Palkia? That's who you want?!"**

"**Yeah!"**

"**Well guess what I AM HER!"**

**The figure swiveled around revealing—**

"**Palkia! What happened to you?!" Takahiro said.**

**They were looking at a Palkia who forgot what personal hygiene meant. Her eyes as red and bloodshot as ever, seriously overgrown toenails, the pearls that were once shiny were now a dull gray, and other things that they shouldn't mention (not a pretty sight.)**

**"What happened?!"**

"**Nothing…" She smiled and rolled her eyes "I don't care what I look like as long as Daddy is happy."**

"**That's it as long as daddy's happy? You're a brainwashed fool!"**

"**Shut up!" Hakumei boldly interrupted "this is foolish!"**

**Palkia shot a nasty look right at Hakumei "How dare you call an deity like us to shut up! Unrespecting little mortal emo bitch!"**

"**Excuse me she's done more in these 3 months than you've ever done you apologize to her!"**

**Looking uncaring Palkia rolled her eyes again and said "Ha whatever but you know Takahiro…"**

**No listening to the rest Hakumei whispered to Takahiro "Takahiro look at her eyes…"**

**Looking beyond the blood-shotted redness her notice a unnatural shine to them very mysterious shine. **_**Wait a minute I know that look unnatural behavior, empty stare, lack of appearance responsibility…All symptoms of…**_** "LONG-TERM POSSESSION!"**

**He ran over to her and before she could react Takahiro grabbed her chest (not a good place to grab a girl) and pulled out what looked like a banshee. "You were right something wasn't right, she was possessed."**

"**Ugh my head… what happened? Why am I here? Who are you? I don't get it I—" **

"**It's ok you've been possessed for a long time."**

"**Hey I remember you Taka…Taka…umm…Hiro! Yes you're my brother right? Woah it's been so long since I've seen you. You've certainly gotten handsome…" Immediately Takahiro cheeks got blood red.**

"**Hurry do you have the Space Staff?"**

"**Oh that yeah…"**

**Yukiko than clapped and the whole chamber became light and on a chair sat the Space Staff. White marble and gray handle and a large pearl on top with a layer of dust on top. "Why do you need it?"**

"**We need the three staffs to defeat my father."**

"**Oh…then I guess that's ok because no one dare possess me and use me as a meat puppet!"**

**Dusting it off Takahiro boldly said "To father's bad-ass palace!" They all laughed and went off.**

**Back at home Hakumei's (formally Tinagira's) parents were eating dinner looking at the empty chair at the table. "I never should have yelled at her now our only child is gone!"**

"**It's not our fault…"**

"**Yes but I just want her back…she meant the world to me…"**

**At the base of the palace they saw no guards or security which was very weird. So they marched to the main hall and still on one. The quad then went to the hall which was still empty and finally to Arceus's private bedchamber.**

**They barged in a yelled "Fiber-my-alga!" (********LOL random word.)**

"**What the hell?! Takahiro? Daiki? Yukiko? Worthless mortal child? What's this about?!"**

"**You should know Arceus AKA "**_**Daddy**_**" What have you done to the world? Your job is to protect not destroy!"**

"**I am so!"**

"**Were here to defeat you! All of us!"**

"**Yes I understand but what about the moral child? She doesn't look very useful…except for a slave…"**

"**Well whatever get ready to battle!"**

**------------------------------------------Few minutes later----------------------------------------**

"**Uh…room spinning…head kills…can't see…."**

"**Ha you guys thought you could defeat me the most powerful pokemon in the world? Lawl. With an army of three betraying children and a stupid mortal child! Come back when you can really fight!"**

**Turing to leave Takahiro shout back "You know what? When we come back you'll be so sorry!" And slammed the door.**

"**Ha imbeciles…"**

**(Back in the rift)**

"**Ok that went well what to do now?" With a touch of sarcasm in her voice. **

"**Well we can't go back." Hakumei said.**

"**Good point and no one in the condition to fight…" **

"**Hakumei what about letting us hid at your house again?"**

"**Takahiro have you not learned? You nearly got me killed! An you expect me to let 2 more sassy fat dragons including you in my room?!"**

**(All 3 go into chibi mode) "Please? Please? Pllleeeaaassseee?"**

***Sigh* "Ok but no nonsense like last time…"**

"**Harrah!!! WE CAN STAY!"**

_**O Boy this is going to go sooooooooo wrong….**_


	6. Let's get a pet and 3 sassy dragons

"**So I guess were going back to my house." Hakumei said.**

"**Yes but this time the stakes are higher, because your mom is also more cautious of you, and my dad is hunting us." Takahiro pointed.**

**The quad flew back from the portal through the park and stealthily went slipped through the window.**

**Hakumei went downstairs and slowing walked to the table afraid was her parents were going to say. At the peak of her anxiety she was surprised her parents screamed: "Tinagira! We missed you where were you! Sit down a tell us! Why are you covered in bruises? Were you beaten?" **

"**Please stop I'll sit down a tell you what happened."**

**Both parents sat down acquiescently a listened.**

"**Ok this is what happened: I ran away because you called the ADAP people and I then hid in the forest. After that what happened was my pet ran away and I got sad and I was mad so I cut myself." (********emo moment)**

**"Ok Tinagira there're are a few problems with the story 1. Don't cut yourself. 2. Your pet ummm… never mind…. 3. And how did you really meet this "pet"?"**

**"Oh the "pet" (she really hated calling Takahiro a pet) met in the forest and took her home and never told."**

**"Yeah so where is "pet" now?"**

"**Ummm (she thought carefully about this answer) he ran away…"**

**Fake tears then fell apon her cheek and began crying.**

"**Oh Tinagira! Please don't be upset! We'll get a new pet for you tomorrow I promise. I more manageable on in the least."**

**She looked up at her dad and thanked him gratefully.**

"**Dad I want to go to bed now."**

"**Ok then. Don't run away again!"**

"**Ha I won't!"**

**But deep in her heart she knew that she had to leave to battle Arceus again.**

**Back in her room she laid down the rules so she wouldn't have the same problem again.**

"**Ok peeps rule number 1: do not leave this room unless if you are with me.**

**#2: Eating out of the fridge is strictly prohibited.**

**#3: When I am not here with you don't wander around please ok?"**

**Palkia muttered to Dialga "Gee whiz she sound like our mom…"**

"**What was that?"**

"**Uh umm just the fact you sound like our mom…"**

"**You have a mom? Well we exist don't we?"**

"**Sure and most importantly #4 when I'm asleep don't rape me."**

**(Everyone sweatdropps)**

"**Ummm… why would you say that?" They said shakily.**

"**Because the last thing I need is a human-pokemon hybrid child. So any questions? Yes Takahiro?"**

"**Does that rule include weekends?"**

**(Everyone sweatdropps)**

"**Yes Takahiro that includes weekends…"**

**"Oh and Palkia…"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Come with me?"**

"**Why?"**

"**You're taking a bath."**

**"So Palkia ever taken a bath before?"**

"**Ummm…IDK."**

"**Ok then a bath is a process of getting clean by using water and soap."**

"**Damn I have to get wet— Tinagira what are you doing taking off my clothes?!"**

"**Well I have to."**

"**Daddy said I should never do that… Fine then I will just don't look you perv…"**

**---------------Later---------------**

"**Wow Tinagira I umm feel clean!"**

**(Umm ok that was a cheesy line)**

"**Okay peeps tomorrow my parents are getting me a new pet because they think you ran away— What shall I get?"**

"**Oooh! Oooh! You should get a mudkip they are soooooo cute!"**

"**No no a Aron they are like sweet and like adorable!" (Yes I think Aron is cute.)**

"**Why not a Mismageius?"**

"**Oh those things oh I wanted a ghost type!" A Mismageius it is!"**

"**Horrah!"**

**So the next day Hakumei went to the pet store. **


	7. Moonlit blood and crazy dreams

**So the next day she went to the pet store with her parents, the sounds of roars, hisses, and meows. In the back a female Mismageius watched all the chatter of the people and pets. It was all a jumble of meaningless words to her. But today she saw a girl with an interesting aura, **_**Black hair, silver eyes, and Rebel clothes… I like her…**_

**When Tinagira asked the shopkeeper if they had Mismageiuses he said "Yeah" and also said "But this one is a little different…" Yes**_**, yes I do like her she is mine to be worthy for me…**_

**"I'll take her!"**

**She paid and ran all the way home to show Takahiro, Daiki, and Yukiko. When she returned she found them lying on her bed eating turkey. "What are you doing! EATING MY TURKEY!"**

**"I don't know you should try it…"**

"**Didn't I tell you not to go in the fridge?"**

"**We didn't find this in the fridge we found in the fridge in your room."**

"**Oh yeah that… then I guess that's ok… because at least it's not the on downstairs…"**

"**Oh and why do you have turkey in there?"**

"**Ummm… because I have umm… get hungry during the night a lot…"**

"**Tinagira can you come downstairs for a minute?"**

"**Ok mom!"**

"**I'll be right back."**

"**I really am starting to like her…" Daiki remarked.**

"**Tinagira we know that you haven't been in school for a while and we were thinking of sending you back."**

**It finally hit her that she needed to go to school. **_**Ha school what an average thing. After what I've been through I almost forgot what normal is…**_

**"So with that you are going back tomorrow. Is that ok? Because we want you to get your bearings back before we send you anywhere."**

"**That fine thank you."**

"**Wonderful…oh and where did you get that outfit that you wore the day you disappeared?"**

"**Oh you don't remember? My umm… I don't know actually."**

**-----------------Later at dinnertime----------------**

"**Hey Tinagira where's that turkey…?" **

"**Umm we must have eaten it and you forgot…"**

"**Ok then!"**

Woah that was a close one… Hey mom I know where the turkey is! It's at the bottom of Takahiro, Daiki, and Yukiko's stomachs that where! Yeah!

So they couldn't find anything else to eat so they went to a sushi bar with her family and her new Mismageius. Which she named Mu Kei. She totally forgot that sushi gave her crazy dreams…Really crazy dreams…

**Back at the house she went to her room and took off her clothes in the bathroom to change into her pj's. She had to do this because ever sense the Takahiro rape thing that's the last thing she wanted.**

**She went to bed and quickly fell asleep and started to have the crazy dream she expected.**

_**Taka…hiro…please…**_

Ahhh that feels good…

_**Hot…sex…**_

_**Nice fat cock…**_

_**LAWLZ…**_

_**Tits…squeeze…**_

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**She woke up in a cold sweat and looked down on herself she was dressed. Good sign. The only thing that was weird was that she was sleeping ON Takahiro she definitely did not remember that.**

**Another thing she didn't want is a hybrid pokemon-human child running around to hide.**

**In a way she hated herself, mostly for her physical appearance even though she was only in 7****th**** grade she looked 15 her mom would always say that.**

**Looking down at herself and looked shameful at her D-cup boobs and her thin figure. She fell asleep hugging Takahiro tightly so he couldn't move.**

**The next day she awoke seeing that Takahiro wasn't underneath her and realized he was on the floor.**

"**Hello Hakumei…"**

"**Do Not Talk To Me."**

"**Fine then. I won't tell you the good news."**

"**What we are having a baby?"**

"**How you know?"**

No…No…I can't be… *Start playing 30 minutes by TaTu*

**"Just kidding!"**

**"OMG Don't ever scare me like that again!" She broke into hard tears and hugged Takahiro.**

**"Why would you even think that?"**

**"Never mind…"**

**At school luckily Anna May and Brittany wasn't there so it was smooth sailing. She was invisible anyway to everyone.**

**She was home and Takahiro out of the blue said "Hakumei we have done so much but yet we don't share blood. What a shame."**

On..no what kind of blood…

"Here give me your hand." Reluctantly she did and the Takahiro slit her wrist slightly but she felt no pain. It trickled freely off her arm and onto the floor. Then he took his own arm and slit it open, like magic her own blood stopped and his freely ran into hers. She felt his blood run into her own body to feel empowered. Then the pain started she fell to her knees and cried with agony. Her heart felt like it stopped and turned inside out. Then she truly hit the floor and fainted.

When she awoke she was on the floor and was freezing. She felt no heat. Weakly she said "Takahiro what did you do to me?"

He let out a long sigh and said "We have shared blood you are like me. Truly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! "LIKE ME? TAKAHIRO EXPLAIN! EVER SEANCE I MET YOU NOTHING HAS BEEN TRULY EXPLAINED!"

"Sharing blood is a tradition pokemon and a human do to become more like one of them."

"But I never...umm...never…"

"I have been reading your thoughts and you deep in your heart want to be like me…"

"How I really did…I?"

"Yes, you did but you have not exhibited physical aspects yet…"

"Takahiro my hearts not beating! Help save me!" She knelt to the ground clutching her heart.

"You are fine, that is a physical aspect to be like me you are dead…"

His voice drifted away and looked at the cloudy 4:30 sky.

"Dead what do you mean?"

"Your mind, spirit, and soul are unharmed. And you have full control over your body. You will not thirst, feel no hunger, and your heart will not beat. Breathing is now a thing of the past."

"Takahiro how could you do this!? You killed me!"

He ignored her and kept talking. "You also have powers like mine." He finished talking and sighed heavily. "To do as you please. Even for revenge." She then thought about vengeance. "Vengeance? Like get back at someone?"

"Yes."

"Takahiro?"

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to go to school tomorrow."

She then fell asleep and Takahiro's arms. He embraced her and kissed her lightly on the lips and he himself fell asleep.


	8. Tinagira's ultimate revenge

**The next day Hakumei went to school and seated herself in her classroom. Everyone was in there normal stupid conversations, the same "Who broke up with who…" "There's a test today…" "Look at her…" "Oh no I can't…" She ignored them and reading a leather-bound book Takahiro had given her: **_**Exploring the Unknownity of your Undiscovered Powers**_**.**

**The book was interesting but was in an ancient pokemonic writing, The pictures were a bit revealing but it told her how to use her powers correctly.**

**Just then a wad of paper hit the back of her head, Anna May and Brittany snickered. Her mind-less clique also laughed. Who were these people? Victoria, Nicole, Kristin, Hannah, Kerry, and Tatiana. Then all had **_**way **_**too much makeup on and **_**Elizabeth Martin**_** designer clothes.**

**"Tinagira where you get the outfit? The Salvation Army basket?" Then Kerry burst in and said "What about the book? Are you trying to find out more about your 'creepy' powers?" Anna May then signaled Kerry to shut up. "Tinagira we have decided to let you in our clan but need someone as nutty as you because really…"**

**She stopped listening after and the anger and frustration built inside her like boiling lava. 7 years of hell screamed within the walls of her mind. The only thing she could shout was "SILENCE!"**

**Everything froze the children, the birds the sky… everything. She looked down at herself her hands trembled. **_**The powers!**__**That's what happened!**__**I'm sooo glad a share blood with the deity of Death, Who is brothers with space and TIME!**_

__**The rest came naturally as her hands moved in a fluid-like motion. Only transporting Anna May with her group into an alternative dimension. She unfreezed them and fell to the ground.**

**"Tinaweirdo! Where are we?"**

**She looked at them without pity and said out of a voice that wasn't her own **_**"Your worst nightmare." **_**She then glided across the void and said "**_**DON'T YOU EVER BOTHER OR TALK TO ME EVER OR I'LL MAKE YOUR SOUL BURN IN HELL FOREVER!!!"**_

**The clan screamed and then they fell into the floor through a hole. They all fall into the classroom in their seats. She unfreezes the class and takes a seat. **

**Later during lunch reading her book again, She was now in the section on transformation. When Anna May came up to her and weakly and scared saying "Umm Tinagira I would be like totally cool if you'd want to sit with us…" She looked up and whispered "Burn in hell forever…"**

**Then Anna May quickly ran off and she felt good to be powerful.**

**The rest of the school day went down without a hitch so then she went home. When she got to her room though she noticed Takahiro, Daiki, and Yukiko standing right at the doorway looking angry.**


	9. The half blood & Giratina you died?

"Hakumei…" They looked very annoyed staring at her with thin laser-like eyes. The air was so thick you could of cut it with a dragon claw. Then Takahiro started speaking very slowly. "Hakumei…You used your powers right…today?"

**Hakumei neck then got very hot a sweaty; She eventually coughed up her voice and conjured up a small "yes."**

**They was a even more dead stare then a "CONGRATULATIONS!!!"**

"**What!!?! Congrats? You are saying that's a good thing what I did? It wasn't at all!"**

"Nahhh! We take that stuff like a grain o' salt! We all discover our powers in a weird exotic way! Like me!" Daiki exclaimed, "I got my powers when I accidentally barfed on Yukiko!"

**"Yeah Daiki I remember…" Yukiko remarked annoyingly "But do remember that I got **_**MY**_** powers when I didn't want to eat my veggies so I turned my cabbage into candy!"**

**"Yes Yukiko, and Daiki I remember both of your discoveries… But do remember mine…"**

**"Oh no not this story…" Both Daiki and Yukiko rolled their eyes.**

**Ignoring the remark Takahiro kept talking "How I got mine was when I died."**

**"What…What do you mean died?"**

**"When I was little my heart stopped and the paramedics declared my dead. Then I awoke a few hours later with my powers. No one really knows what happened to me on that day."**

**"Oh that's interesting…sorta…"**

"**Anyway all of us get our power by weird or funny circumstances. But after that we all learned to use them in a calm civil and certainly not evil manner. (Unless it was necessary Te he) Any way were proud of your for that but no more stunts or public displays please?"**

**She agreed and then she realized only 15 minutes past and her mom was calling her.**

**"Tinagira would you please come down here for a moment?"**

"**Ok mom!"**

"**Remember Hakumei…be responsible…"**

"**I will Takahiro. I promise."**

When she got downstairs her mom was in the living room watching a cheesy afternoon talkshow. She looked stressed and tired.

**"Tinagira I know you've been dreading this and so have I the doctor called and said it's time for your yearly bloodwork."**

**Hakumei groined and sulked into the car and put the radio on really loud. Luckily "****HeartBreaker HighWay****" By **_**Gravestones Not Today**_** was playing so she wasn't to be bothered in that certain moment. Her mom hated that song with a passion for some reason. She never really asked why she did. The chorus dragged on as she hummed along to the words.**

Cuz you know that Heart Break High way'll…

"**Tinagira please pay attention to me."**

**She sighed and started to listen.**

"**As your know you have never been good with doctors so please at least try to be cooperate. Ok? That all I ask."**

I guess I'll neva see you again on that highway cuz hell we…

**She stopped listening but she knew what her mom had said "Be Good Please?"**

**They got to the parking lot and entered the smell of a sickly sterile environment filled her nose. The waiting room was full because it was after school and many other children were dragged there by their parents. Her mom went to the front desk to sign in. The heavy-set lady said it would be at least a 15 minutes wait. **

"**There were many doctors at the clinic and all of them were here to day." The lady said heavily.**

**They sat in the plastic chairs to wait. About 4 minutes later a small girl no older than 5 came through the door. She sat down next to her while her dad went to sigh in. She looked up and said "Hi!"**

**Not knowing what to say she said "Hi" back.**

"**My daddy is talking me to the doctor's because of a cold I got over a few weeks ago."**

"**That's wonderful!" She said in an Oh-My-God-This-Stinks-So-Much-I-Don't-Want-To-Be-Here-Voice sarcastic way.**

**She then noticed a Giratina doll in her lap, Strangely she didn't see it before.**

**"Umm nice Giratina doll." She said. It creeped her out in a weird way, it was scarily accurate and once looked clean.**

**"Oh thanks I take it everywhere! My mom and dad think I should like Dialga or Palkia better, but really there're Losers I think. Giratina is sooooooooo much better than the other two! And also…"**

"**Annthica! It's time to go you don't need to see the doc's."**

"**Ok then. See Ya!"**

**Hakumei went back to waiting and thought about what would happen if Daiki or Yukiko found out what that girl said.**

**Just then the doctor called her in and about a minute later they were sanitizing her arm preparing to draw blood. Shots never bothered her even as a little kid. As the needle went through she didn't ever winced. **

**In just a little time after she was on her way to the car. The radio blasted and now it was on "****Follow Till the End****" By **_**Super Brothers Smash Brawl**_** Band. **

**When they got home they sat down and had dinner. Take-out Chinese to be exact. While they were eating the phone rang, Her mom reluctantly got it and picked up the phone. **

"**Yeah? I see. Ok we'll be there. She turned and looked at the rest of her family worried.**

"**Tinagira they want us back at the clinic IMMEDIATELY." **


	10. Hakumei the Bird & Weakness of evey evil

**Hakumei and her mom then jumped into the car. On the way she started to think what was wrong with her. Then it dawned on her, **_**Takahiro I knew it! His blood! Oh No… **_**"Mom I have something to tell you…"**

**"Sorry Tina-G Tell me after we get there."**

"**But it has to so with the…"**

"**Shut the F*** up!"**

"**Mom! Don't talk like that!"**

"**C'mon we're here. OUT."**

**They ran into the clinic and to the heavy-set lady at the counter. "Tinagira Marason!"**

**The lady looked extremely startled and fixed her glasses and looked at her papers. She checked off her name and pointed the way to the emergency wing. They quickly walked; Her mom clenching her arm dragged her down the hall.**

**The doctor came in looking worried and slightly sick. He started to talk slowly. Eventually he spoke "Umm I don't know how to say thing I never had to ever. But your daughter Tinagira is…umm…dead."**

**The light drained from the room. then hugged her daughter and started crying. "No…not…her she myy-y-yy only one!"**

"**We have to organize tests and then we…"**

"**Anything I just want to have my daughter back! Wait a minute if she's dead why is she still alive?"**

**"We don't really know we knew to do some physical and mental tests on her."**

**Just then she broke out of her mother's grasp and fled the office. The entire road ahead was a blur; she went of in the direction of the house. Just then she felt something on her back; tawny black wings dotted with crimson red feathers strangely sprouted out of her back. Without wasting a moment she kicked out hard and took flight.**

**She burst into her room from the window and screamed "They're coming for me! The scientists! They want me to be put in a jar!"**

**Everyone froze and Takahiro started to speak "The doc's? C'mon guys it's time to flee! Instantly a portal opened to the reverse world and they jumped inside. **

**The peaceful bubbles floated aimlessly as the ground mirrored itself so there was no real ground. Hakumei marveled at the beauty of the realm and her thoughts were abruptly shattered by Takahiro's voice. "Hakumei what the hell were they trying to do with you!?"**

"**They were going to do test on me and put me in a special units area!"**

**Everyone froze Takahiro more than anyone, Hesitantly he began to speak "Never again…never again…"**

"**Takahiro are you ok?"**

"**Red lasers, Metal Cage Zero…"**

"**Takahiro what's wrong?!"**

**"WHAT'S WRONG? HOW YOU LIKE IT IF SOMEONE JAMMED YOU IN A CAGE OF LASERS AND TOOK AWAY YOUR POWERS AND USED THEM AS YOUR OWN!!!"**

**They all fell silent, Finally Daiki spoke in a whispered tone. "I know what you mean Takahiro. Team Galactic is an evil organization. The red chain… It still gives me nightmares…"**

**Yukiko then spoke "Ah me as well in some way or another all of our lives have been scarred by the scared and afraid."**

"**What do you mean?" Hakumei questioned.**

"**The reason they want our powers is because they want to feel superior to another being, because they were rejected in some way and want revenge."**

"**Oh I see…"**

"**I know it's complicated but you have to also have to understand, Now that your with us… our problems become yours as well."**

**Daiki broke the silence and imputed "Where are we going to stay now?" **

**Takahiro rolled his eyes slightly and thew back his head and said "I guess we go to Dimensional Island."**

"**What's that?" Hakumei questioned.**

"**An island that I created that only the ones I premit are allowed in."**

"**Ok then that should protect us from your dad and my folks and also what's it like?" **

**Takahiro just stared and open the portal. **


	11. New moon Giratina Tranformaton of a girl

**Takahiro opened the portal just wondering what had happened to his beautiful island. When they got to the other side they realized that they were only back into Hakumei's room. "What the hell? Tak I thought this would get us out of trouble Tak not get us into more." Palkia cried scared.**

"**Damn it! Arceus must have blocked off only access dimensions! That—"**

"**No Tak please don't get mad!" Hakumei said as she covered his mouth. "You mustn't lose your temper! Bad stuff happens when it does!"**

**Seeing that no one was there at the house they decided that they say the night and try to run again. But Dakki (was forcefully) volunteered as the watch person. But her soon fell asleep anyway.**

**They all slept forcefully and not very calmly and fitting 3 dragons and a dead girl on a bad was proven harder than they originally thought the nights before.**

**Some where after mid-night Hakumei woke up and felt forced to look out of the window to look at the new moon. She felt almost empowered by the sight of it. Just then she felt a sharp pain on the side of her upper hip; she looked down noticing two bony knobs jutting out for her torso set up a little higher then her hips. She then felt sick and clawed back into her crowded bed. **

**She didn't tell Takahiro about the experience, but she awoke to his shrill voice saying "Hakumei why are your nails digging into my flesh?"**

**She looked down as if her wings weren't enough her nails looked sharp and with a slight golden hue. Then she felt like she was going to be sick again and fell to her knees. She felt her skin roiling and back stretching sickly out. All three of them take a few steps back and then watch the suffering girl. The two knobs on her abdomen jutting out creating another set of arms (oh this doesn't look good) and them a thick tail pulsing chromatically out of her backside. After about 5 more minutes of this 'transformation' it stopped and fell to the ground panting very hardly.**

"**HAKUMEI! HAKUMEI! ARE YOU OK?"**

**She looked at him and murmured "I think so."**

"**What happened to you? Why do you now look like me!?"**

"**Last night the new moon it filled me with energy and power then a pain was felt and went back to sleep…and"**

"**Oh No I know what happened…Before this incident you DNA was very unstable, but you could survive, but then when the pokemon side of you kicked in my half got more powerful and started to take control of you and change you physical appearance. Umm painfully it looked like see because pokemon DNA is—"**

**CRASH! "TINAGIRA I CAME BACK TO THE ROOM AND—AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?! YOUR BACK YOU THINGS NOW WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!?" She fell to their feet and whispered "I just want her back. I don't care anymore what she does and when I just want my daughter back I don't care anymore period." She then started sobbing and they could only watch this weeping human. Then with her new Giratina body she spoke in a scary deep voice "I am your daughter…mother." **


	12. Renegade's History of Dropouts Aceptence

The shocked mother looked at her newly transfigured daughter I pure agony she yet again whispered "What have you done? This isn't right…No…"

**"I know this is hard for you to swallow…"**

**"Tinagira where!?!?! Where? Did I go wrong how!? I just want this nightmare to end!"**

**She couldn't help but look at her mother with her saddest eyes and knelt down and started to say "Listen I understand…"**

**"NO! NO QUIT SAYING THAT NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! MY ONLY DAUGHTER GOT ABDUCTED BY 'THINGS' AND THEN SHE DISAPPEARS AND COMES BACK WITH SCARS ALL OVER HER AND THEN SHE TURNS INTO THIS!? WHY?! WHY!? NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME!"**

**Giratina looked at the frenzied mom and said "Yes I do."**

**"What?" She said with a funny tone knowing that she could have a common bond with this thing.**

**"Well when I was little my mother was…abused by my father…and she went away with my father for long periods of time and she'd come back crying and badly scarred. I feared for them greatly. But they kept saying that they loved each other. That was a lie. On day she went and never came back. Physically she did but not mentally. She walked around the mansion with a dead stare as in a trance. I started to get nervous and decided to ask her. She didn't respond she never did. And one day she just disappeared without a trace. I haven't seen her since." Just them a downpour of tears flowed down his cheeks. "I miss her so much…"**

**Apparently her maternal instincts kicked in and her mom couldn't help but hug the crying boy. "So I guess I'll leave them…" She then left without another word.**

**That night Daiki and Yukiko went out to see if anything happened in the NextWorld so Takahiro and Hakumei we left alone. Sitting one the bed no daring to speak. Sitting back to back the light of the waning gibbous bathed them with a soft white light. Faint laughter wafts downstairs from the television. But in her room all time stands still as the world rushes around them. Eventually Takahiro put his hand on Hakumei's and says "I sorry about everything…your mom and…and…EVERYTHING I'm sorry I screwed up you entire life just for my stupid quest. I should of never—"**

**"Takahiro everything you have done might of not of been pleasant but you gave me the most important thing…Life."**

**"Life? What do you mean?"**

**"I mean before I had nothing to live for, I was constant mood of misery and depression it wasn't worth anything. But then I met you. You gave me something to live for. Even more important you gave me a friend."**

**"Thank Haku that makes me feel better, a lot better all my life people like hell, called me a waste of space and energy. But you gave me hope that someone Is still out there who believes in me…the only one who ever did that besides you was…mother…"**

**"Why do you truly love your mother? Some much you can't mention her without crying?"**

**"Because she was the only one who had any hope for me at all. My father hated her for that. So he…he…took care of…her…"**

**"It's ok Tak really we're all going through hard times. I know but we can't lose hope…never…besides they can take away everything else but they can't take away hope. Only we can do that. If we choose to…" Just them she got very sleepy and fell asleep in his embrace saying "They can never take away our hope." So he fell asleep as well. **

**In the morning Hakumei woke up and groggily walked to the bathroom splashing cold water on her face instead of a Giratina looking at her **_**human**_** face and a **_**human**_** body with **_**NO**_** wings was just as it was 2 days ago. "TAKAHIRO!"**

**He came half running and stumbling and cried "What!? Good God! What happened to your face your body everything?!"**

"**I don't know what?!"**

"**Tinagira! Please be quiet! And come down for breakfast!"**

"**Ok mum! I'll explain later."**

**She ran downstairs with her **_**ONE**_** set of legs and cried "Mom look I'm back!"**

"**Oh Tinagira! You are back! I'm so happy my prayers have been answered and you can go to school today!"**

"**Awe mom do I have to?"**

"**Yes Tinagira you have to. You look normal."**

**She went to school and sat at her usual seat wondering what had happened seeing she hadn't been there for a least 3 days. A familiar voice cut thought the air no one else as The Anna May "So Tinagira what now a kingdom to save? Your little threat was impressive but I'm no longer afraid of you. Beside inside you a scared little girl hiding behind a weak little shell. You run away from your problems not stand up to 'em."**

_**No Anna May your wrong I'm the one who battled Arceus leader of the NextWorld, me who indured the pain of bulling, me who suffered the pain of transformation and the stress of running with deathly fear of terror…**_

**She then felt her heart pounding and she lost all track of the teacher teaching and felt dizzy. But she did see her nails start to get yellow-gold color. (Uh oh) **

"**? May I please go to the lav I feel really dizzy." **

**She approved and she spirited out of the classroom. Locking herself into the stall, then rest of her body transformed like before. She could barely fit and very very nervous that she would stay like this. About 15 minutes later she calmed down and slowly turned back. Now panting she went back to class and no one said a word.**

**On the ride home Anna May exclaimed "Hey Tinagira! Why'd you stay so long in the lav? Got ya period?"**

**Just as she was walking she wished she would just trip and fall and leave her alone. Just them she fell into the dirty bus floor. She couldn't help but smile and look out the window secretly happy. Because **_**she**_** made her trip.**

**She got home and slammed the door half out of terror and happiness.**

"**Takahiro I changed today during class."**

"**You did?!"**

"**Yeah and that is when I got really mad! Are they related?"**

"**Probably powers are almost always associated with emotions."**

"**Takahiro?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I'm never going back to school. Ever."**

"**Ever?!"**

"**Yes, after the turn of events I can never return to the normal world an expect myself to live normally I've seen to much and know to much. I feel uncomfortable and misaligned all the time. And besides I just want the world to get of my back."**

"**Well I hate to break it to you but…Welcome to the world of the renegades!"**

"**Renegades?"**

"**Doesn't mean anything it's just something I call myself sometimes."**

"**So seeing that school is no longer a distraction how are we going to defeat your father Tak?"**

**He fell silent and just looked out of the window, at the 3:00 cold, cloudy, January sky. **


End file.
